Histórias em um bar
by Kayene
Summary: Um dia pra celebrar a amizade e contar histórias engraçadas com os amigos! ONE SHOT! leiam e comentem!


_**Histórias em um bar**_

Estavam os quatro jovens conversando amigavelmente no bar mais movimentado de Tóquio. Era uma noite de sexta feira, um dia especial para sair com os amigos e relaxar. No bar, haviam muitos turistas e também alguns japoneses. As luzes eram baixas, com música local e as pessoas conversavam entre si, aos grupos.

Alguns riam-se e outros namoravam, mas haviam dois casais que destacavam-se por estarem se divertindo de verdade.

Nesse grupo havia um jovem rapaz com seus 28 anos, cabelos revoltados, olhos castanhos e corpo volumoso. Os músculos saltavam aos olhos de quem os olhassem. Não havia muita necessidade de esforços, os músculos eram vistos atravez da camisa azul de seda que era jogada por cima da calça jeans. A frente dele havia uma taça de vinho tinto. A coloração do vinho era inacreditavemente bela. Este, ria-se das piadas contadas pelos amigos e entre uma coisa e outra beijava a esposa que estava ao seu lado.

Ela com seus 26 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros curtos que caiam-lhe nas orelhas. O design do corte era fashion, haviam algumas mechas maiores que as outras e a franja lhe dava um graça e doçura de menina. Os olhos eram verdes como uma esmeralda e ficavam mais claros porque a moça chorava de rir dos amigos. Colocava as mãos delicadas na barriga para se proteger, pois ria-se tanto que começou a sentir falta de ar. Ela usava um vestido curto vermelho com bordados pretos, à moda chinesa. A moça bebia sake num copo quadrado preto e a cada gargalhada mais um gole de sake.

A frente dela havia uma outra moça com os cabelos azuis de tão negros, cumpridos e sedosos. A pele muito branca era emoldurada pela franja. Os olhos violetas combinavam com o tom dos cabelos e ela ria-se do marido que contava alguma coisa muito engraçada. Tomava do mesmo vinho do amigo a sua frente e usava uma blusa branca com as mangas grandes e uma calça preta de cano largo.

O marido era alto e elegante. Brincava com todos que estavam tendo acesso de gargalhada. Primeiro porque ele não costumava se comportar assim, segundo porque mesmo com todas as gargalhadas dos amigos, o rapaz mantinhase sério. Seus cabelos eram da mesma cor dos da esposa e acompanhavam os olhos muito azuis escuros e misteriosos.

O jovem brincava com uma colher de sopa a colocando na ponta do nariz e fazia palhaçadas. Ele fazia de uma forma com que a colher não caia, mesmo se mechendo e se movimentando.

-Sakura! Olha a colher! Ela não cai! Eu sou o senhor das colheres! - tomou mais um gole de seu drink, segurando a colher. Olhou para o rapaz que estava ao lado de Sakura dizendo:

- Shaoran! Olha a colher no meu nariz! - pregou novamente a colher no nariz, depois de dar um bafinho na parte concava e soltou-a. Milagrosamente a colher não caiu e todos riam. Por último olhou para a esposa e disse:

- Docinho! Vê o que eu sei fazer? A colher! Não cai! - e todos gargalhavam sem parar.

Todos estavam rindo muito mas não puderam deixar de ouvir a mulher que estava sentada na mesa de traz. Ela disse austeramete se levantando.

-Vamos querido! Essas pessoas são insuportáveis!

Os quatro se viraram para olhar de onde vinha tal comentário, cairam na gargalhada. Riram, não pelo comentário em si, mas pela voz de quem comentou. A mulher era linda, tinha o cabelo preto, liso, muito sedoso. Possuia o corpo escultural, digno de uma afrodite. Mas a voz era esganiçada, parecia uma gralha. Os quatro cairam na gargalhada na cara da mulher, que irritadíssima, segurou o acompanhate e o saiu puxando pelo pulso.

Sakura ria tanto que começou a bater no Shaoran. Ela dizia, entre uma gargalhada e outra.

- Eu...- risos - jápassei... - risos - porisso! - tentava falar e espancava a mesa de tanto rir. Juntava as palavras e ria ao mesmo tempo não dando chance dos amigos perceberem o que dizia.

Shaoran que estava ao seu lado acariciou os cabelos dela, dizendo:

- Calma, cherry, assim ninguém vai entender o que diz. - ela ouvindo o conselho do marido, tomou um ar e começou a falar.

- Eu disse que já passei por isso! Foi quando eu estudava. - falava agora com mais calma.

- É mesmo? - A moça que estava ao lado disse. - Como você nunca me contou?

- Ah Tomoyo, sei lá. Eu acho que na época achei um pouco constrangedor!

- Vai, conta o que aconteceu! - Eriol, que a pouco brincava com a colher disse com interesse.

- Foi assim ... tinha acabado de entrar de ferias e resolvi descançar na casa de meus tios que moram no interior. Na época tinha uns 17 anos. Terminava o científico e me preparava para as provas do vestibular. - ela continuou bem mais calma - Arrumei as malas. Coloquei tudo que podem imaginar. Uma mala digna de dois mêses de ferias, e eu só iria passar uma semana lá. Enfim, o dia da viagem havia chegado e eu peguei o trem para a tal cidade. Sentei-me em uma poltrona e fui. Linda, alegre e saltitante de estar fazendo minha primeira viagem sem o Touya.

- Mas como você rodeia... conta logo! - Shaoran disse tomando mais um gole de vinho.

- Então, a viagen demorava umas 2 horas e eu resolvi ir ao restaurante do trem. Sentei em uma das mesas e pedi um sanduiche qualquer pra comer.

- Como ela enrrola pra contar! - Shaoran voltou a interromper a moça.

- Deixa ela contar do jeito dela! Que coisa! - Tomoyo tomou partido da amiga.

- Enfim! Se aproximou um homem lindo, alto, musculoso, com cabelos revoltos, assim como meu Shaoran, só que não tão charmoso! - disse dando um beijo no percoço do marido. - Começou a me encarar sem parar. Meu coração começou a a bater forte. Derrepente, começou a se aproximar de mim. Eu estava eufórica por um homem daqueles estar se dirigindo a mim! - Deu uma palsa para beber mais um pouco de sua bebida. - A cada passo na minha direção, eu ficava mais nervosa e agradecia aos deuses por o Touya não estar comigo. Quando ele chegou, eu não sabia o que ia fazer, o que eu ia falar. Nossa! - Sakura começou a rir e bebeu mais um gole da bebida. - Quando ele foi falar comigo. - interrompeu para poder rir de novo. - ele tinha a voz mais... - deu mais algumas boas gargalhadas, que fez o grupo rir junto de curiosidade e da própria gargalhada dela. - a voz dele era muito fanha. Parecia uma criança de sete anos com um resfriado daqueles, falava pelo nariz e tinha voz de mulher. Tinha a voz estridente e aguda. Doía os ouvidos.

Todos cairam na gargalhada. Sakura estava imitando o homem. Faizia uma cara galante e imitava a voz do sujeio. O comportamento não combinava com a voz que mais parecia uma gralha, uma coruja no cio.

Quanto mais ela imitava mais todos riam. Ficaram rindo por muito tempo até que Tomoyo olhou para Ériol e o balançou rindo muinto.

- Conta aquela história, conta?

- Qual?

- Aquela do bife!

Ériol começou a rir ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Ria sem parar e mesmo sem saber do que se tratava todos os amigos o acompanharam.

- E ai? Conta logo, Ériol! - Shaoran disse impaciente.

- Foi assim! - começou a contar se acalmando depois de mais um gole da bebida.

- Eu estava namorando por um ano com uma menina. Eu nunca fui apresentado a família dela. - foi interrompido por Sakura,

-Nossa! Ela estava com medo dos pais dela não irem com a sua cara. - começou a rir depois.

- Se foi por isso, então eu acabei com tudo mesmo.

- E daí, homem de deus. Conta logo! - Shaoran estava realmente impaciente.

- Bem... - ageitou-se na cadeira. - Então, enfim, a garota me convidou para um jantar. A mãe dela era ocidental e o pai japonês.

- Ela devia ser uma gracinha - Shaoran disse com ar pensativo mas logo acordou, pois se deparou com uma mão pesada batendo em sua nuca.

- Hei! - a esposa reclamou.

- Mas, vocês não me deixaram terminar. - deu um pausa pequena e continuou. - Claro que nenunha outra chegaria aos pés da minha cherry. - disse beijando os lábios da moça.

- Então! Conta o resto, querido! - Tomoyo interrompeu o casal já sabendo que se não fizesse isso nunca mais sairiam dali.

- Bem... Então, eu fui para o bendito jantar. Estava me borrando de medo. Nunca me senti tão medroso na vida. - Ériol tinha a ateção de todos que estavam sentados a mesa.

- Entrei na casa. Era magnífica. Um misto entre oriente e ocidente. Eu estava nervosissimo. Fui apresentado para o pai, depois para a mãe e conversamos um pouco.

- Conta logo a parte boa da história, queirido. - Tomoyo disse carinhosamente.

- Calma, docinho! Eu chego lá. É pra fazer um clima.

- Ahhhh! - ela disse parecendo que entendia.

- Enfin... chegou a hora do jantar. Fomos todos para a sala de jantar. O jantar havia sido servido. - ele deu uma gargalhada, não conseguindo se conter.

- Continuando... - encheu depois que pediu outro drink para o garçon. - Daí, a moça trouxe meu prato.

- Como assim? - Foi a vez de Sakura interromper. - Era prato feito?

- Exatamente.

- Credo!

- Pois é.

- E aí? - a outra parecia muito interessada.

- Aí? - o rapaz deu outra gargalhada. - Ai, que no meu prato veio arroz com bife, cheio de nervos aparecendo no bife inteiro.

- Blerg! - Shaoran e Sakura tiveram a mesma expressão. Tomoyo, que já conhecia a história, se contorcia para não rir.

- E vocês sabem que eu não como nervo de carne nem me pagando. É horrivel e tenho nojo! - ele dizia calmamente.

- E aí? - Shaoran estava muito interessando.

- Bem, a partir daí eu só conseguia pensar em como me livrar daquele maldito bife cheio de nervo. Olhei para traz e tinha uma janela enorme.

- Não acredito que você fez o que estou pensando! - Sakura disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Espera, mulher. Deixa eu contar!

- Tá! Desculpa! - ela disse fazendo biquinho.

- Bem! Não tinha erro. Eu jogava fora pela janela quando estivessem todos entretidos com alguma coisa. Ninguém iria ver, ou perceber o que aconteceu. E não deu outra, assim que todos estavam entretidos, eu infinquei o garfo no bife e rapidamente atirei pela janela, como se fosse um ninja, "WATHAAAA". - parou para beber mais um pouco e depois começou a gargalhar. Acalmou-se e continuou.

- E eu joquei certinho, mirei direitinho. Minha pontaria foi perfeitinha. Só que... eu ouvi esse barulho: SPLAT! - reproduziu o barulhos seguido de uma careta imitando o bife. Todos cairam na gargalhada. Depois que os risos cessaram o rapaz continuou,

- A janela estava fechada! E todos olharam para o bife escorregando no vidro da janela com a gordura fazendo uma trilha. Eu não sabia onde meter minha cara.

'Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua' Todos riam sem parar da história do rapaz.

- Mas e a família da moça? - Shaoran perguntou.

- A mãe disse com cara de poeta: Se você não gostava era só dizer!

Mais uma vez só se ouvia gargalhadas. Shaoran esmurrava a mesa. E Tomoyo, mesmo já conhecendo a hitória, não parava de rir. Sakura ria tanto que já estava sentindo falta de ar. Shaoran começou a rir anda mais quando viu a esposa se levantar e ir em direção do benheiro.

- Vocês não sabem o que ela já fez! - Shaoran falou depois que acalmou a respiração.

- O que? - Eriol perguntou curioso.

- Uma vez, nós estavamos na festa do Yamazaki no ááReveilon e a Sakura já tinha bebido todas! E vocês sabem como é o Yamazaki, não é? - Eriol e Tomoyo balançaram a cabeça juntos afirmando que sim. - Então, ele estava contando tantas mentiras, que a Sakura não se aguentava em pé de tanto rir. Então, ela não aguentou e começou a se mijar em pé, e aquela água começou a escorrer perna abaixo, porque ela estava usando saia. - depois do comentario ouve um silencio de uns segundos, Tomoyo e Eriol se entre olharam e começaram a rir sem parar. Não se aguentavam de tanto rir quando Sakura chegou na mesa. Sakura que não entendia o motivo das gargalhadas ria junto com os amigos.

Depois de mais uns goles de sua bebida, Eriol levantou o dedo indicador e disse:

- Agora eu vou contar o que que a Tomoyo me fez passar uma vez depois de uma festa. - Ele disse com cara de sacana.

Depois que ouviu o marido dizer isso, Tomoyo se escondeu atraz de um guardanapo de papel se desmanchando de tanto rir.

- Foi na festa de casamento de um amigo do escritório. Tomoyo estava impecavelmente arrumada. Depois que começou a festa, ela só dançava e bebia, entornava todas e de todas as qualidades. O que vinha, ela bebia. Ela roubava até os meus drinks. Ela foi ficando em um estado tão serio que eu tive que levar ela pra casa. - Ele narrava a historia.

- Sério Tomoyo? - Sakura perguntou para amiga que ainda estava se escondendo atraz do guardanapo.

- Eu não me lembro de muitas coisas! - Disse rindo um pouco.

- No estacionamento, ela ia pro carro nadando crau. No meio do estacionamento, ela resolve sentar no chão porque estava cansada. - Depois disso, todos cairam na gargahada. - Depois de uns cinco minutos pedindo pra ela se levantar pra irmos embora, eu resolvi pegar ela no colo e levar até o carro.

Os amigos começaram a gargalhar ainda mais, porque não imaginavam a amiga tão bebada a esse ponto.

- E ainda não acabou! - Eriol continuava a falar. - Ela começou a me bater porque não sabia quem eu era. - Depois de dizer isso, todos não se aguentavam mais de tanas risadas. - Ela dizia: "Eu não te conheço! Me deixa em paz! Eu não te conheço!" - Ele dizia imitando a esposa e batendo no ar como este fosse ele mesmo.

Sakura não se aguentava sentada de tanto rir, Shaoran já estava vermelho e sem ar e Tomoyo também caiu na gargalhada com a demostração do marido.

- Eu tive que domar uma fera naquele dia que vocês nem imagiman, não sabia que ela era tão forte e batia tão bem. - Agora é que o grupo não se aguentava de tanto rir. Sakura caia sobre a mesa e batia com o punho nela pra aguentar a falta de ar.

Deposi de muitas gargalhadas, viram que o bar estava sendo fechado, os faxineiros estavam esfregando o chão e arrumando as mesas. Eles era os únicos que estavam no bar. Depois que perceberam isso, riram ainda mais, pois não se ligram que o tempo passou tão rapido.

Um dos garçons chegou ao pé da mesa e pediu para o grupo se retirar, pois já estavam fechados a meia hora. Eriol e Shaoran pagaram a conta e sairam, cada um acompanhado pela sua respectiva esposa. O grupo não parava de rir, brincar e fazer palhaçadas. Se despediram na frente dos taxis e foram cada um pras suas casas.

The end

* * *

Olá! 

Bem, essa foi uma ideia que tivemos em uma viagem. Elas são baseadas em fatos reais nossos e de amigos nossos...

Esperamos que tenham gostado, nos divertimos muito em faze-la. Queriamos ter postado antes do ano novo, mas não tivemos tempo de escreve-la!

bjaks nossas...! Esperamos que tenham um ano cheio de coisas boas e felicidades!

Kyhara e Kayene


End file.
